


Code Vein: I am confusing everyone here.....Or am I?

by Alyah



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Basically me in the game, Everyone is curious about everything, F/M, Io and Protagonist are always together, Protagonist is the strongest because she does all the work, Yakumo is the tsukkomi, oneshots, what am i writing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyah/pseuds/Alyah
Summary: What my Oc is saying to her friends in the base and some daily life conversations
Relationships: Amamiya Louis & Female Protagonist, Female Protagonist & everyone, Io & Protagonist (Code Vein), Mia Karnstein & Female Protagonist, Mia Karnstein & Rin Murasame
Kudos: 18





	1. I changed my blood veil at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Happens during the Cathedral.  
> No Beta read.

Ana: Mmm....  
Louis: Ana? What are you doing?  
Ana: Oh, Louis! I was just thinking which weapon I should take...  
Louis: Well, you always fight with your halberd. Why would you change it?  
Ana: Because I want to keep my current blood veil.  
Louis: Ha?  
Ana: I mean, I decreased the stats just for the levitation, but then my Hanemukuro was way too lightweight so I fortified it. Then his attack became stronger than my Lost Bardiche...  
Louis: Sorry, I’m not following.  
Ana: I can’t fortify my Bardiche because he would become too heavy again, and I need to roll away when the boss are attacking...  
Louis: Ana...?  
Ana: Then, they told me in Yout*be that the Oni Bane was op so I took it too. But he was also too heavy for my levitated Night Spear. But it’s true that Oni Bane is op, so should I change the blood veil to Night Claw?  
Louis: ......  
Ana: Well, you wouldn’t understand it since your set is already fixed...  
Louis: ....  
Louis: Yakumo.  
Yakumo: What?  
Louis: I don’t understand her. Is it because I’m too old?  
Yakumo: Ha?


	2. When you check the guide at the Cathedral..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t need to say where this happens, right?

Yakumo: Ana?  
Ana: ........  
Yakumo: Anaaaaaa?  
Ana: .....  
Yakumo: ANA!  
Ana: Ah, what?!  
Yakumo: Y’know, I think that you could decide the path to take by your intuition  
Ana: Yakumo, you’re pretty unreliable.  
Yakumo: Oi! That was mean.   
Ana: Nevermind, I already found the right way.  
Yakumo: Uh, how?  
Ana: By some easy realistic 3d world video that you won’t ever get. I mean, that’s the privilege to be the player.  
Yakumo: What do you mean? HEY Ana! Don’t go in on your own! Don’t ruuuun!  
Ana: Hahahahaha! That’s also a privilege!


	3. I was scared that there would be a boss after the elevator and that I would have to fight it without help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you go into the elevator and your npc is outside because you were running. Yeah.

Io: An elevator.....  
Ana: Yeah. Let’s go inside.  
Io: Okay  
Ana: Io?  
Ana: What are you doing, Io! You are so slow!  
Io: It’s you... Who is running... Too quickly.....  
Ana: I’ll wait you in the elevator, ‘kay?  
Io: Oh...Okay......  
*Elevator door close with Io outside*  
Ana: Oooops...  
Io: ........  
Ana: Catch me lateeeeer!  
*After that day in the base*  
Murasame: So, Io! How was exploring with Ana?  
Io: I kind of felt.... She was bullying me...  
Ana: Hey! If anyone was bullied, it was me! I jumped off the cliff and died because you suddenly appeared behind me!  
Io: That’s....The Npc’s....Privilege....  
Ana: Wait did you juste broke the 4th wall or something like that?


	4. Yakumo the tank and Murasame’s storage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happens just after the cathedral, when Ana is just exploring at all of the depths and switching weapon to find her build. Before the snow area!  
> But the Bayonet is Brodiæ, or Brodiea?

Ana: Um, Yakumo.  
Yakumo: Yeah?  
Ana: I am basically an archer.  
Yakumo: Huh?  
Ana: I mean, I fight with a bayonet so logically, I have to shoot far from the Lost.  
Yakumo: Well, because there would be no reason for you to use the bayonet if you were hitting them close...  
Ana: So I brought you with me. Cause you’re the tank, u know.  
Yakumo: Sorry, a tank?  
Ana: Okay, so there’s the problem: I CAN’T BE AN ARCHER IF YOU DON’T DISTRACT THE ENEMIES!  
Yakumo: Distract? I’m trying!  
Ana: But you have to wait for me to attack or to be attacked! It’s too late! The Lost are already close by that time!  
Ana: Well, I understand that npcs can’t attack before the player cause that would destroy the whole point of making us fight if you op npcs just finished all the enemies! BUT I AM STILL PISSED OFF—  
Murasame: I don’t really understand but basically it’s that you’re having trouble concerning your weapon and fighting style, right?  
Ana: Oh, you were there, Rin.  
Murasame: From the part where you just started yelling. Ana, you know that you could just change your weapon right? You have stocked for about 50 weapons and we don’t even have more space for you, so there’s a lot of choices. And I would appreciate if you cleaned your storage sometimes.  
Ana: I mean, I was starting with a halberd, then changed it to Oni Bane and then Enduring Crimson... So I could try a hammer?  
Yakumo: Yeah, whatever. Please just stop yelling.  
*Turns out it wasn’t a good idea*  
*Settled with Oni Bane*  
*Ana please stop bullying*  
Bonus:  
Yakumo: Oh Louis!  
Louis: ?  
Yakumo: Turns out, it wasn’t us who were too old, it’s just her who’s too young.  
Louis: What are you talking about?  
Yakumo: Hahaha.


	5. Why is Io always sleeping?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one happens right after Eva joined the group. Basically I was thinking why Io is always sleeping when Revenants don’t have to (I think? Well they don’t have to eat or drink so...?)

Mia: .....  
Murasame: Uh, Mia! Are you searching something?  
Mia: Did you see Ana? I promised her to brew some tea when I have free time but she’s nowhere to be found...  
Murasame: Ana is out collecting blood beads with Louis, they’ll probably be back soon.  
Mia: Again?!  
Murasame: Again. Kind of feel bad for her, but we need her in case a source dried out.  
Mia: Wait, did you say Ana and Louis? Not Io?  
Murasame: This is why Io’s sulking in that corner.  
Mia: I thought for sure she was sleeping... Ana always brings her everywhere, so I guess Io is not used to not being with her.  
Murasame: Yeah about that, I feel kind of weird?  
Mia: ?  
Murasame: Because they’re literally together 24/7. It’s only when Io wants to sleep that they’re separated. Not being mean, but a normal person would want some spaces right?  
Mia: I heard they sleep in the same bed most of the time...  
Murasame: And how come Io sleeps so much? Firstly she’s a revenant so she doesn’t need to sleep!  
Eva: Oh. That’s becau—  
Murasame: WOAH! When were you there Eva?!  
Eva: I just got there.  
Mia: you didn’t realize it?  
Murasame: I don’t fight like you guys, so I’m not as sensible to person as you two are.  
Mia: So what did you say, Eva?  
Murasame: Oh yeah, about Io sleeping!  
Eva: Io sleeps so much because apparently she’s recharging from her fights.  
Mia: Huh?  
Murasame: What?  
Eva: I don’t understand it fully too, but from the explanation of Ana,  
Mia: It’s Ana who told you this?  
Eva: Yes, when we were fighting in the depths. So, Io said before that she’s weak and can’t really fight, right?  
Mia: Uh-huh. I stopped believing it when she first sparred with Louis, thought.  
Murasame: He was completely destroyed...  
Eva: Well, Io was not lying when she said she was weak. Unlike the rest of the revenants, Io actually needs to sleep in order to gain energy to fight. If she don’t sleep, she won’t even be able to hold a weapon.  
Murasame: Woah, that’s some unique condition...  
Mia: I’ve never heard of it... Is it possible?  
Ana: Well, it means that the world contains a lot more secrets than we thought it was!  
Murasame: You make it sounds like it all wrapped together but there’s only more question coming up!  
Mia: Ana! Welcome back. How was the hunt?  
Ana: Yeah, we got enough for at least two weeks. That is, if Louis doesn’t give charity one more time...  
Louis: ...Sorry.  
Yakumo: You say it like you’re blaming him, but you did that more often than him, Ana!  
Ana: Yakumo... I think it’s time to show you who’s the real boss!  
Yakumo: Wha— Gaaah! Don’t come this way! I’ve have enough of being killed with my own weapon!!  
Murasame: HEY! No weapon inside the base!  
Eva: Mia.... Your tea...  
Mia: It’s ok, I’ll find her tomorrow. For now I think, we need to go to that little KittyIo who’s depressed that her master didn’t come to her first.  
Eva: She’s more like a rabbit though.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack: I didn’t have a single line this time too...  
Coco: First time?  
Davis: ....


	6. These three only talked about Ana in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is after the gilded hunter of course, but before Emily.

Jack: Yo.  
Davis: Hey.  
Jack: ...  
Davis: ...  
Jack: ...  
Coco: Geez this is awkward. I’m stuck with two silent guys who don’t know how to communicate.  
Jack: Why are we here anyways?  
Coco: David lost at a poker game. And Ana pushed us in.  
Davis: Sorry.  
Jack: I never understood what is going on in the brain of that girl.  
Coco: She was saying something in the lines of ‘making the three zero-line characters have a conversation.’  
Davis: I have no idea what that means but I’m pissed off.  
Jack: Same.  
Coco: So, don you guys know how old is Ana?  
Davis: That’s quite random. Why?  
Coco: Since she’s the one who pushed this on us, I thought I might as well annoys her while following her orders.  
Davis: ...By asking her age?  
Coco: Oh, believe me, an age of a woman is taboo. Every woman desperately hides their age even if it costed their life.  
Davis: That’s quite intense...  
Jack: It’s true, I can promise. I remember talking with Eva about her age... And then...  
Coco: Wow, Jack is shaking.  
Davis: I’ll make sure to remember it. Jack, you always refers to Ana as ‘girl’ so can we assume she’s still under 20?  
Coco: Mmm? But I remember that she was 23 last time I asked.  
Jack: That’s what she tells to everyone. I heard it from Io accidentally but she’s actually 16.  
Davis: She was way too small for a 23 years old woman, too.  
Coco: Ho? So do you mean that I’m an old lady because I’m higher than her?  
Davis: I never said that... A— anyways. Why does she tells people she’s older than her actual age? Normally people would try to convince others they’re younger, no?  
Jack: Yeah, that’s—  
Ana: What’re you guys talking about?  
Davis: Geh...  
Jack: Ana... That’s not it... You need to hear me ou—  
Ana: Enough excuses! I’ll show you the strength of the one who took off the Gilded Hunter by only hitting him with a bayonet!  
Coco *wispering*: Rip.  
— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —  
Coco: So, why is Ana covering her age up in the end?  
Io: Because she hates it... when people underestimate her... because of her baby face....  
Coco: That was a more normal reason than I expected. But baby face? I mean she is young, and she looks just like a 15, 16 years old girl. Nobody would think she’s 13 or 10, unless they’re blind.  
Io: Apparently that’s... some real world.... worries....  
Coco: Huh?


	7. Silva father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before the fight against Silva

Yakumo: Eeem....  
Yakumo: That revenant that was standing just right to mistle. It was another Io-like person right?  
Louis: Yes.  
Yakumo: and there were... Kind of a lot of them.  
Louis: yes.  
Eva: But they weren’t responding this time.  
Ana: Nah, they responded when I brought Io with me. And disappeared.  
Yakumo: Huh?  
Ana: Eh, nothing. It’ll take too much time explaining it.  
Mia: You said that at least 40 time since the day I met you.  
Ana: You counted?!  
Io: .......  
Ana: I always wonder if the world is having favouritism.  
Louis: Why, suddenly?  
Ana: Because Crutz had the same features she had when she was a human right?  
Louis: Except her eyes, yes.  
Ana: And in the bad ending, I remain the same too.  
Yakumo: Bad ending?  
Ana: I meant, if I had to sit in that throne after Silva father.  
Mia: Silva father...  
Ana: but how comes he is the only one transformed into a beast?  
Eva: if it’s about that, I have a theory.  
Ana: Go on?  
Eva: It’s probably the power within you.  
Louis: The power?  
Eva: Yes. Ana is the successor of the blood and Crutz... Well we all know how and why she became the Queen. You two both have exceptional power that separate you from the others revenant.  
Mia: So, are you saying that since Silva didn’t have any exceptional factor in him, he changed his form?  
Yakumo: Oooh that makes sense!  
Ana: That, or it’s just Io.  
Io: Me...?  
Ana: Because Crutz is the one who created Io, so that mean that Io is deeply related to her. And Io is following me right now.  
Mia: That could be a possibility too. Io would be the one who allows you to keep your human form.  
Ana: But in the end it’s all related to Crutz so it’s definitely something that she has.  
Coco: .....Rin.  
Rin: Yes I’m Rin.  
Coco: Nobody is questioning why Ana know how she will end up after defeating Silva.  
Rin: I know. It’s not the first time Ana has these weird knowledge, and we just kinda got over it.  
Coco: Who is she?!


	8. Teleportation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana knows Rin’s past in this one, so it’s after the cathedral at least.

Rin: Hey, Ana, I have a question  
Ana: Uh-huh?  
Rin: I don’t fight with everyone so I don’t know how it works, but what is teleporting exactly?  
Davis: Oh, that...  
Ana: It’s simple. Teleportation is dying.  
Rin: Wha—?!  
Ana: Mmmm... Rin, you likes playing games right?  
Rin: Yeah.  
Ana: It’s like loading save data to make up for one mistake. Wait, Re: Zero is a better example...  
Rin: So you die to go back in the past and get rid of your regrets.  
Ana: Yes. And each mistle is like a save spot. You die, and you load in the mistle targeted.  
Davis: But in that theory, you come back to the past each time you teleport.  
Ana: That’s why the lost are always back at the same place.  
Rin: WAIT! But won’t you lose some items you got after you saved?  
Ana: That’s the whole point of the mistle. Dying near a mistle allows you to keep your stuff and all while loading.  
Rin: How does that work...?  
Davis: You’ll have to go to Louis for scientific explanations.  
Rin: Eh, I’ll pass. He doesn’t know when to stop when it comes to explaining science.  
Ana: Yeah, that’s it. Pretty simple. Dying near the mistle and loading, called teleportation.  
Rin: But how do you die each time?  
Ana: I just die.  
Rin: You mean you stab youself or something?  
Ana: No. I just stop my heart from working.  
Rin: Haaa?!  
Ana: You don’t do it?  
Davis: You’re the only one who can die as freely as this. The others actually stabs themselves to follow you.  
Ana: Are you serious?!


End file.
